darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Editor
in the Hero Editor]] The Darkspore Hero Editor is based on the famous Spore Creature Creator, one of the few features carried over from Spore. There is a similar version used by the Development Team to create the enemies encountered in Darkspore. : Editor Slots All items fall under certain categories, each one will add certain stats. In the editor, those categories are represented by specific slots. Weapon Slot These are Hero Specific Items, which means they can only be placed on that hero. They increase the Minimum and Maximum Damage of the basic attack, as well as add other stats. Sometimes they carry Dual Leech. Hand Slot Hand Items either add +Projectile Speed or +Attack Speed, as well as other stats. Hand items do not appear until starting/completing Threat Level 5-1. Foot Slot Feet Items add either +Dodge Rating and/or +Resist Rating, as well as +Movement Speed and other stats. They do not appear until starting/completing Threat Level 3-1 Offense Slot Offensive Items add +Critical Rating, as well as other stats. This slot is favored by Ravagers. Defense Slot Defensive Items added +Health, as well as other stats. This slot is favored by Sentinels. Utility Slot Utility Items added +Power, as well as other stats. This slot is favored by Tempests Detail Slots Detail Items do not add any stats nor do they contribute to Hero Level. They are not collected, rather, they are made from parts collected in-game, then stripped of their stats using the "Remove Stats/Create Detail" button when viewing items. A player starts out with 3 detail slots, but could add more one at a time. Each detail slot can have only one item per slot, but have more than one of the same item in that slot (up to 10 exact items), that can get to a total of 60 detail items for each hero! Weapons, Hands, and Feet can not be turned into detail parts. Heroes start with a number of Detail items on them already, although numbers vary. Hand-less or Foot-less Heroes ---- Some characters do not have Hands or Feet. To compensate, the developers designed it so that certain characters had an extra slot instead of a Hand and/or Foot slot, based on their Hero Class. Also their weapons added those stats instead. : Ravagers have an extra Offense Slot. : Sentinels have an extra Defense Slot. : Tempests have an extra Utility Slot. : No Hands: Weapons adds Attack Speed or Projectiles Speed. : No Feet: Weapons adds Movement Speed, and maybe Dodge Rating or Resist Rating. Editing Features Asymmetrical Editing One of the lesser known features of the Hero Editor is the ability to place items asymmetrically, rather than using the default symmetrical placement method. After having placed an item on your Hero, you can hold the 'A' key, and then move an item without moving its corresponding counterpart, allowing you to, for example, place both items on the same side of the body or delete one of the items but keep the other. Advanced Rotation Bars There are additional item rotation bars, that can be used to rotate the selected part. To see them, simply press and hold the 'Tab' key. Hero Switching Players can switch between which Hero they are Editing, by clicking the Profile picture of the current Hero in the lower-right corner of the screen. After that, you can view another Hero’s profile, or edit them. Item Information Press and hold 'i' over an item. It will show its real part name, like in Spore. This ability has little function though. Selling Parts Players have the ability to sell parts while in the editor, to do this hold 'Shift' and click on a desired part for selling. This only works with UNUSED parts in your inventory. Videos : For More Videos, See Darkspore Media. : : : Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Gameplay